


i can't keep quiet [art]

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: protostar art! there's a wedding, sure, but it's not the happy beginning most people thought it would be. and regina has to face her fear or risk losing her own chance forever.





	i can't keep quiet [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Habren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkness' Pawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897118) by [Habren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habren/pseuds/Habren). 



> thank you so much to my cheerleader, AJ! i truly could not have done this without you encouraging me every step of the way.
> 
> and to habren, who was inspired by my art and created a fabulous fic full of operations, pining, humor, and angst to go along with it! you're all in for a treat when you read it.
> 
> also, the text used is from the song "quiet" by MILCK, and basically everyone should go [listen to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCnexOFOxCo).

 

 

in which emma is getting married, but that can't possibly mean it's the end. it's now or never, and regina? she's going to take that chance.

 

 

 

for a larger version of the image, click [here](http://i.imgur.com/bZ9EfI1.png)!


End file.
